


Gay porn star

by Mr_Spirit



Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Jim爱上了他的舍友，一个明星。好吧，成人影片明星也是明星。





	Gay porn star

**Author's Note:**

> 谢小武的绘图！

  * 某天吉姆鬼使神差点开了pornhub的gay频道，发现了一个穿着无袖高领黑色毛衣的帅气小伙，叼着黑框眼镜，露出的一节黑发
  * 吉姆只认识一个黑发亚裔，他的舍友，苏鲁光
  * 但是那个黑框眼镜他绝对不会认错，因为两年前开学时他踩坏了苏鲁光的眼镜，这是他亲自配的
  * 于是他对着舍友的给片自给自足个爽
  * 两周后吉姆洗澡把手机放在客厅，出来时发现苏鲁盯着屏幕看，上面赫然播放着他昨晚更新的给片
  * “啊，那个，对不起，不对为什么我要说对不起？？？？”吉姆·完蛋了我大概会被舍友谋杀·妈妈我还年轻·但是苏鲁刚运动完好性感噢·语无伦次·柯克
  * “哦。”苏鲁·小场面·不要慌·内心一万个mmp·光
  * 然后两个人两三天没说话
  * 小组开趴体，无奈还是去了，根据宿舍分组俩人坐隔壁
  * 苏鲁·右边的柯克真的蛮好看的·我好想调戏他·光
  * 吉姆·左边那人怎么穿紧身裤这么辣·我他妈又硬了·柯克
  * 回家干了个爽
  * 苏鲁·第一次谈恋爱有点紧张·但是我就是不说·光
  * 吉姆·恋爱的痛苦就由我来承担吧·柯克
  * “嗯……你要吃早餐吗，我来做。”
  * “好。”

_ 10月12日_

_ 我做了早餐，煎得还算可以的鸡蛋，培根，和黑咖啡，苏鲁喜欢加很多牛奶……我的天那简直就是一杯牛奶！不是咖啡！_

_ 苏鲁居然是沉迷图书馆的那类，直到快十一点才回来。_

_ 黑框眼镜戴上根本认不出是明星。_

_ 好吧，gay porn star 也是明星。_

柯克长呼一口气把这两天简直像做梦一样的事情录进电子日记本里，合上笔记本电脑从门缝望向对面房间——苏鲁果然还没睡，暖橙色的光芒从门缝中照出来。他还没去过苏鲁的房间，心痒痒了很久这位舍友到底有什么不可告人的秘密。

现在的柯克是苏鲁的男朋友，进去看一眼应该不会怎样吧？

深蓝色封皮厚得能砸死人的专业书打开摊在苏鲁脸上，苏鲁似乎睡着了，双手背在脑袋后面躺平在单人床上均匀呼吸。柯克眼睛能看到的架子上都摆满了窒息数量的绿色植物，看起来像个温室。

他蹑手蹑脚地靠近床边，先给苏鲁盖上毯子，关上台灯，拎起书本——接着和苏鲁在黑暗中四目相对。

“你干什么，吉姆？”苏鲁似乎是强忍着笑出声问道。“我以为你睡着了，书压在脸上挺……沉的？”

“还好啦，我在背公式，结果你就进来了。”苏鲁打了个哈欠，精神百倍地坐起来，仰头在柯克脸侧亲了一下，“该睡了，还有一个月期末考试。”

柯克把书放在桌子上，小心避开一朵肉嘟嘟的绿色植物，坐在苏鲁身边问：“你最近不出去工作吗？”

“哦，我们一个月最多三次，最近半年都停了，专业课太忙。”苏鲁像回答“午餐吃了三明治”一样自然，伸头望一眼客厅走出去把灯关上。

苏鲁靠在门边坦诚地看着柯克，头发乱成柯克从来没见过的样子，脸上都还有书本红色压痕。柯克突然觉得他应该相信苏鲁，不去怀疑什么脏或者干净的问题，或者说他根本不在乎。

_ 10月17日_

_ 宿舍门口被塞了一封信，居然是给苏鲁的，我看他脸色有些不好_

_ 苏鲁早上从来不赖床，而且连清晨情趣都没有！我好不容易才按倒他来了一个口活_

_ 他好像真的很懂……怎么舔比较舒服_

_ 然后第一节天体物理学迟到了_

柯克把头埋在披萨外卖的纸盒后面，只留出双眼偷睛看着苏鲁的反应。他看着苏鲁从信封里把信纸拿出来再缓缓展开，阅读的速度极慢，眼神里满是嘲讽的光，嘴角的微笑像是刚从便利贴本子撕下来随便贴上一样虚假。柯克简直有些害怕了——所以当苏鲁问他“我们学校低年级计算机系是不是有个俄罗斯人”的时候，他几乎是条件反射地给了答案：

“是，人工智能专业的新生，帕维尔·契科夫，据说马上就要跳级到我们年级了。”

他维持着同样的姿势看着苏鲁换上皮鞋又擦得锃亮，理了理领口和裤线，便出了宿舍，嘴角带着嘲讽又轻薄的笑容。

他记得他们大一时每个人都痛恨极了周二整整一下午的上机课，而USFA的传统变得并没有那么快。

“俄罗斯神童，你出来。”

帕维尔·契科夫被叫出教室门的时候脸红得像番茄，他压根没想到自己敬慕的天才学长真的会拆看自己塞在他宿舍门缝里的信，更加没想到学长能找到他所在的教室；他想着“完了我最不擅长应付感谢尤其是苏鲁的感谢”，一边惦记着电脑上还剩两行就完成的代码，竟然没看到苏鲁的脸色阴沉似铁。

苏鲁简洁地问：“这封信是你给我写的吗？”

帕维尔点了点头，低着头偷偷抬起眼看苏鲁的表情。苏鲁没什么表情，这让帕维尔摸不着头脑——难道是因为其他事？

“你说——你知道我的处境。你能理解我。告诉我不要害怕，坚持梦想，向你求助，以及——”苏鲁故意抬高声音，像话剧演员一样抑扬顿挫地朗读契科夫的信，接着讽刺地笑了一声，“不要再做了。”

“是的……我可以帮你！”帕维尔急切地说，“我是说，你有什么难过的事情可以对我说，我都明白，而且我能帮你——”

“你能帮我？”

帕维尔迟疑地点了点头。

“你的学费是谁出的？”

帕维尔愈加被苏鲁的咄咄逼人打击得矮了一截：“我爸妈……可是房租都是我挣来的。”

“那你觉得你能解决我之后两年的学费房租生活费？还是你觉得你能解决我的性欲？”苏鲁嘲弄地看着这个孩子，语气格外凶狠，“我每天不被三个不同的人抱就浑身难受，你愿意加入？好啊，报个名，我给你记到名单上。”

“可我说的不是……我是说，我能帮你，我明白——”

“这世界上没有什么感同身受。你不知道我经历了什么，就别帮我做任何决定。”

苏鲁拎起信纸，齐齐整整地把信撕成两半，然后叠起来撕成四片，八片，直至变成一堆纸片，然后一扬手，任纷飞的纸屑纷纷扬扬落在仍然不可置信地瞪着他的帕维尔的脸上和身上，甚至他还抬起手非常温柔地帮帕维尔把肩膀的纸屑扫到地板上，附赠一个假惺惺的微笑：“多谢你的关心，我心领了。”

帕维尔什么都说不出来。

苏鲁耸了耸肩，感觉浑身都传来一种罪恶又刺激的快感，真的，没有什么比在小孩子面前撕碎梦想给他们看现实更令人感到欣快了。他这样相信着，尽量潇洒地转身走人。

他的身后传来一个女声，大概是这孩子的初恋女友，或者压根只是暗恋——“呀，帕维尔，你难道昨天就是给他写的信？他不值得的，你对他那么好干什么？”

另一个男声劝着：“苏鲁光？我在毛片儿里见过，给钱就能操的，你是没看过他被三个人干时候的表情——就这么个烂人，帕维尔你前途无量的，跟他计较什么？”

苏鲁闷头往前走着，试图把这些不断钻进他耳朵的声音甩在身后。那股燃烧着的、莫名其妙的报复和自我毁灭的快感慢慢地熄灭了下来。他努力咬着下唇朝上看以阻挡自己不断泛红的眼眶，一边努力在想：

那部片子是借位，没有真枪实弹的插入，他们是不是傻？

我拍的时候，究竟是什么表情？

那段视频赚了多少钱？值得吗？值得让我这样对一个孩子恶语相向，值得让我变成现在这样的一个人吗？

真的，他不值得。

_ 10月19日_

_ 有人扒出了pornhub上所有苏鲁的视频，放在校园论坛的匿名区_

_ 我把奥尔森打了一顿_

_ 苏鲁把我拽到了医务室，并且和老骨头一起教育我_

_ 他们俩到底什么时候认识的？？？？？？_

_ 我隐约感觉苏鲁心情不太好，但是不敢问，不敢说_

柯克回到宿舍的时候苏鲁正蹲在客厅沙发上，下巴磕着笔记本电脑边缘，鼻梁撑着黑框眼镜，双手快速在pornhub的评论区写着什么。他从后猛地一扑贴着苏鲁的脖子，哼哼着念出苏鲁刚刚打出的“以肤色作为衡量标准是愚蠢的，我不是婊子”，接着苏鲁狠狠把笔记本合上，丢到靠垫里面，转头看着吉姆满脸沉郁；“看什么，当网红很难的。”

“是，当学院第一名的同时还要当网红更难。”柯克夹走苏鲁的眼镜，咬了一口对方脖子后面的皮肤，被苏鲁挥手拍走。不老实的柯克已经把手伸到了苏鲁的睡衣里面，顺着胸口一直捏到腹部紧实的肌肉。“我对男优没什么了解，不过都是……实战？”

“有真的有假的，假的居多。”苏鲁抓住柯克的手腕把他的手抽出来，头往后一仰靠在沙发靠背，倒视着柯克说：“吉姆，你知道为什么我要做这个吗？”

苏鲁料到了柯克会摇头，直接继续说：“因为我想要裸体拥抱，任何人都可以。”他说得很平静，也没有用什么尖锐或者伤感的语气，直直地盯着柯克的眼睛。

“我爱你。”柯克抱住了苏鲁的脖子，仅差不到一厘米就能吻上苏鲁的嘴唇。“是真的，我爱你。”

对方却惊叫了一声狠狠掐住柯克手腕，用力甩开从沙发上跳起来。苏鲁的嘴唇几乎在发抖：“我们做了两年舍友你从来没说过爱我，现在你看了我的两部A片说你爱我，你爱的是什么东西？”柯克愣了，抬手示意苏鲁先坐下，但对方根本不理会。

“你只是爱我的屁股，对吧。”苏鲁用了一个肯定句，不给柯克任何反驳的机会，直接冲开门跑了出去。

柯克找到苏鲁的时候，是在海湾旁边的栈道上，黑发青年正双腿抱膝蹲在空无一人的椅子上，嘴里叼着细烟，脚边倒了至少四个空酒瓶。柯克从来没有见过苏鲁光抽烟，但是他娴熟得像烟鬼。小雪和冷风疯狂地往灰兜帽衫里面灌，刚燃出来的烟灰瞬间被吹散，粘在苏鲁漏出一缕的黑色头发上。

他很明显没注意到柯克从后面接近，把烟屁股按在椅子上，又从新拆开的烟盒里夹起一根，却点了好几次都没有点上。

“操。”苏鲁哽咽地骂了一句，听上去像走音的吉他。柯克叹了口气坐在他的身边，握住苏鲁冷得吓人的右手，拿过他左手的打火机稳稳当当地给烟点上火，凑到自己嘴边吸了一口，再递回去。

苏鲁把柯克帮他点的烟按灭在扶手椅上，他安静了一会，只是发出一些闷在胸腔里的呜咽。尽管他不想让对方听见自己，看见自己，但柯克知道苏鲁肯定在流泪。眼泪会顺着眼角不争气地落下，蜿蜒流过鼻梁和颧骨，凝在嘴唇边上，再冻成冰晶。

柯克也不敢去打断他，只是往苏鲁身边靠近几分，想要把自己的热量传给他。

终于，苏鲁抬起头慢慢对柯克说：“我不好，吉姆，我感觉一点都不好。”他泛红的眼角皱成一团，打了个酒嗝，喷出腐烂麦芽和糖精的味道，天知道苏鲁买了多烂的廉价酒！

“呃……喝多了？”柯克不太会安慰人，小声嘀咕一句收到苏鲁明显讽刺“回答错误”的眼神。

十月底的雪花越来越多，不一会把两人的肩头都堆成白色。苏鲁只套了单层兜帽衫，并且根据他双臂抱紧打颤的节奏来看，他肯定冻坏了。

其实柯克觉得自己没说错话，甚至还有些埋怨苏鲁方才一惊一乍地大喊大叫，十足表现得像自己占了他什么便宜。他从未占过苏鲁的便宜，就连确定关系后他登上pornhub看的GV都是花自己钱买的——即使柯克的隔壁就有免费的现场版。

金发青年只能一耸肩头一缩，往单薄的苏鲁身边又靠了一点，差点要把他从双人长椅上挤下去。接着柯克微微偏头小声说：“心情不好总得有个理由吧，说出来让哥们听听？”

“我听过太多人说‘爱你’，都是片子里的台词，听得次数比你听的ABC早间新闻还多，都是假的。”苏鲁在缓了一会儿之后低低说：“我不相信爱，吉姆，你让我怎么相信一个同处两年的舍友是在看了我的毛片之后说爱，是真的爱我。”

“那还不是因为你两年内和舍友说话次数少得可怜，我第一学期甚至以为你是个哑巴。苏鲁光，你数数你在客厅里待的时间有没有超过三天。”

“你可以来找我说话。”苏鲁立刻狡辩道。

“你会看得上我吗？从来就没有掉下过第一名的苏鲁先生？我最讨厌你戴着黑框眼镜，嘴角上扬，下一秒就能上台领奖学金！”柯克咬牙切齿地说，要不是苏鲁永远第一名，他早就拿奖学金了。

“我最讨厌你他妈的吃完外卖不倒垃圾从来不刷浴缸还带女生回宿舍还他妈看我的毛片不评论！”苏鲁也来了劲儿，转过脸盯着柯克大声说。

无意之间，苏鲁和柯克之间的距离只有不到十公分，几乎鼻尖抵着鼻尖。苏鲁的手指头已经能揪到对方羽绒服的领子，脑袋和上半身还在犹豫到底要不要靠过去。吉姆身上真的太暖和了，还有一股好闻的沐浴液和棉花糖的味道。

如果继续抓着就太丢人了，但是好暖和，似乎能把整个身体都暖热。

苏鲁想着，他觉得自己快要失去思考能力了，因为他的心脏都要被冻住了。

一团黑色的东西从苏鲁头上盖下来，严严实实地将他整个人包裹进去。柯克双手夹紧苏鲁脸侧，大力把他的嘴唇聚成一个O形，离得极近。

“我喜欢你的片子，从头到脚都喜欢，无袖高领毛衣真的性感极了。”柯克一字一句地说，纯蓝的眼睛在灰压压的云层下亮得让人心惊，“这个评论算不算数。”

他愣了好一会，盯着浅色的风把粘在自己头发上的烟灰，吹到柯克粘成一缕的金色刘海上。柯克肯定是从宿舍跑过来的，额头的汗都遍布成急切的模样。苏鲁暗自挣扎了一会，最后不着痕迹地叹了口气，仰头对柯克说：“好吧，算。”

柯克发现苏鲁上下嘴唇抿成的平线终于翘起了一段，尽管只翘起两度，但是他肯定笑了。

在他们慢慢走回宿舍的路上，苏鲁蛮横地霸占柯克的羽绒服，把只穿套头衫的柯克慷慨奉献给越来越大的飞雪。海边栈道的易拉罐和烟头，被两人孤零零地留在椅子下面，不一会被雪花淹成一个三角锥。等三个月后，冬季的雪融化时清洁工才会发现这些歪歪斜斜的瓶子，咒骂那些不守规矩，随地乱扔垃圾的大学生。但是那时的苏鲁和柯克肯定跑得没影了，也许已经去了绿色的山坡上远足。

路上的行人不多，苏鲁一下子就发现了宿舍门口黑轿车的影子，还有旁边投下的一条纤弱的身形。他看着宿舍楼门口那个被名贵羊绒大衣和软蓬蓬围巾包裹的女孩，果断转身就走。吉姆以为是苏鲁欠下的风流债，急走两步赶上他刚要开口问，两人却同时被身后的一声少女的呼唤追上：

“哥哥！”

“她是你妹妹——？”“同母异父。我妈后来生的。”

吉姆的下一个问题卡在嗓子里，因为他看见苏鲁的脸色铁青，不知是冻的还是因为别的什么原因。那女孩小跑了两步拉住苏鲁的手，让苏鲁没办法甩开：“……哥。广濑光。”

“我不叫这个名字。”

吉姆见是家庭纠纷，只好不尴不尬地待在三米远的地方，看着苏鲁硬生生掰开女孩的手指头，低着头不看她，“我不是你们广濑家的人。”

“——哥你说什么呢！我们不是说好了永远都是一家人吗？”女孩瞪着她，眼泪就要流下来了，“爸说了，只要你肯回家，只要你肯回心转意别再——”

苏鲁的眼神里没有一点波动：“别再怎么样？”

“别再……别再……”女孩羞愤地说不出口，只能在自己的词库里搜刮了一个相对不那么露骨的词，“别再做那样不知羞耻的事！”

“广濑雪，你给我听清楚，然后一字不差地传给你爸：我没什么好羞耻的。我花我自己挣的钱，干干净净——”

“啪”一声响，苏鲁的脸猛地歪向一边，吉姆这才意识到，广濑竟然狠狠抽了苏鲁一巴掌。他跨前一大步想看苏鲁怎么样了，却又被苏鲁扒拉开：“你别管。”

那边女孩已经吼了起来，大叫声里带着哭腔：“干净什么？你知道现在外面传成了什么样子？你知道爸在酒会上替你受了多少委屈？你知不知道，我们班的男生每天互相传印着你的脸的光盘，就在我面前！你跟我说你干干净净？你被多少人上了，还干干净净？！你没钱可以找爸要啊，你为什么要做这个？！”

苏鲁紧紧地抿着嘴，等着广濑雪一口气把话说完，狠狠把眼泪合着化开的眼线和睫毛膏一起抹掉，瞪着他咻咻喘气。吉姆以为苏鲁会字面意义上地炸开，但他只是一字一句地说：“我没有用他的姓，也不想要他的钱。我跟广濑家已经没关系了，他也不用假惺惺地打着关心我的幌子来告诉我让他有多难堪。他从来没有过苏鲁光这个儿子。”

“那你也不能这么糟践你自己——”“我他妈没有糟践自己！我要告诉你多少遍广濑雪，这是我的工作，我很开心，我太开心了，终于不用看广濑家的脸色了，终于有人把我当人看了，多好！好极了！”

苏鲁喊完之后居然放肆地笑出声，但那些锋利的笑容直直劈入柯克心尖。

他其实一点都不好，差到要用烟草和酒精来排解，难受到要哭到声音发哑皱成一团。柯克想要用力把苏鲁抱走，把他安放在一个暖和的地方，但明显现在还不是时候。

宿舍楼一扇扇的窗户都打开了，每扇窗户背后都有几个脑袋探出来看着这场闹剧。吉姆站在苏鲁身前对着高处奋力地比中指，而且是两根，然而收效甚微。

那边的兄妹俩仍然在对峙，苏鲁显然占了上风，因为广濑雪一个字也说不出来：“既然妈去世了，我就跟你爸再没干系。你做你爸的心肝小宝贝，我做我的GV明星，我不插手你的事，你也别再来管我。够明白了吗？”

“……你说你要跟广濑家断绝关系？”

“对。”

女孩抓着他的衣袖，眼泪已经流得不成样子：“那，你也要跟我断绝关系了吗？我不是你的妹妹了吗？哥……”

苏鲁沉默了一会儿，眼眶憋得通红。他像是把很多回忆贴上封条沉入了记忆的海底，然后看着广濑雪的眼睛，咬着牙说：

“对。请广濑小姐记住，我的名字叫苏鲁光。”

广濑看着苏鲁，眼睛里最后一点企求的光也终于熄灭了。她狠狠一抹脸上的泪水，重新站直，说出来的话带了十分刻意装出来的客套疏离：

“那就再见了，苏鲁先生。”

“最好再也不见。”苏鲁笑着说，僵硬地目送她走出大门，才敢放松全部力气深呼吸——

然后他跪倒在雪地上，又湿又冷。

失去意识之前，他听到的最后一句话来自那个金发的男人：

“你说你不放狠话会死吗？”

_ 10月20日_

_ 苏鲁光太他妈的沉了_

“喂喂，阿光，你醒醒，先别睡，太沉了我抱不动你上楼。”

“吉姆？我头疼，眼前都是跳舞的小人……呕——”

“靠你别吐，啊啊啊别吐在我的鞋子上！”

“骨头，老骨头，你帮我……不不不我没事，我的屁股很好，不是我在吐，是苏鲁。”

“你去睡会，我盯着这个臭小子……39度！怎么又烧起来了！”

苏鲁睁眼看到手机屏幕上硕大的“19：35”的第一想法是“完蛋了今天没有上老乔治的理论课”

他吸口气联上网，解锁屏幕 准备迎接五雷轰顶式的消息轰炸。首先弹出的是一堆柯克的消息。

_ “我帮你请假了！”_

_ “哈哈哈你真应该看看老乔治听说苏鲁光要请假的表情”_

_ “课依然很无聊，我也想睡觉”_

_ “阿光醒了吗醒了吗醒了吗”_

_ “中午回来看到你还没醒，饭在茶几上”_

_ “我从麦考伊那儿拿了药，他又把我骂一顿”_

_ “我的鞋子→分享链接—转到eBay界面”_

_ “阿光醒了吗醒了吗醒了吗醒了吗”_

_ “外面下雪很大，你不要出门”_

_ “晚上想吃什么（估计你还没睡醒）”_

苏鲁憋笑着划开手机，打了“刚醒”，门口传来一阵开门抖钥匙的声音，他便删掉信息故意缩进被子里。柯克轻手轻脚地走进来，伸手进被子摸了一边苏鲁的额头和手心，再掖好被子太高声音说：“别装睡，我知道你醒了！”

床上一条苏鲁形状的毛毛虫无动于衷。

“手机都是热的肯定玩了好一会，哎你赶紧起来吃药——”柯克拖长声音装出委屈巴巴的样子说：“要不然老骨头要说我没照顾好你了。”

“药。”苏鲁露出眼睛闷闷不乐地说，伸出两根指头勾了勾。柯克的手心盖在苏鲁手上，变魔术似的抖下药片，接着递上水杯监督他一饮而尽。

咽完药片的苏鲁像被踩了尾巴的猫一样龇牙咧嘴说“太苦了”，接着立刻缩回被子里，只露出两只手啪啦啪啦敲手机。两人之间又回到了之前两年时互不搭理的沉默，但此时此刻真的不是一个好的搭话时间。

柯克肯定苏鲁不想讨论昨天晚上发生的事情，而手机后的苏鲁小心挑眉瞟着在房间里转来转去的柯克，完全不想再提起自己像崴脚的仙度瑞拉一样摔倒在雪地里，再被伟大而高贵的“詹姆斯 T 柯克王子”一把抱起，宿舍楼上瞬间响起一片快门声。

“我感觉好一点了，谢谢。”“晚饭和药在外面，我先去复习了。”

简单两句话直戳了当解决了一切犹豫和试探，苏鲁耸耸肩朝柯克笑了一下，而柯克也眨眨眼算是回应。

_ 10月21日_

_ 苏鲁的睡姿真差劲。_

_ 噫……还流口水！_

就柯克的观察来看，苏鲁似乎真的和他的家庭“决裂”了。和广濑雪不愉快的吵架后第二天，他收到一个不大的包裹，晃一晃听上去很轻。

苏鲁认真地把里面的每一样东西取出来，在桌子上码成一排，看了好一会，然后把除了相框以外的东西都全部塞进盒子，扔进垃圾桶。

他的表情像放下了千斤重担，轻松地拍拍手掌喘了口气。

“我要出去一趟，你想要一起吗？”他问柯克，同时塌下了一直上扬的眉毛。

“当然，我猜你要去图书馆。”

柯克几乎觉得他的声音听上去像光滑的天鹅绒，苏鲁笑了，至少这次是真心的。

周末连上调休放了三天，苏鲁也头一回在宿舍呆了三天不出门，其中大半时间都浪费在床上。

才没有乱搞。

柯克非常想利用这个苏鲁瘫成毫无防备的状态，好好深入一下关系。但是他在苏鲁退烧后摸上苏鲁脚踝时却得到轻描淡写的一句“我还没劲儿”

更重要的是他们来回折腾一圈后，距离期末考试只有不到两个星期。你当然不能指望两个“不拿奖学金不罢休”并且还修着“USFA最多德文专业课”的学生有心思搞生命大和谐。

所以大半在床上的时间被用于睡觉，背书，写论文，和互相提问。

考试结束后苏鲁没回宿舍，直接去了公司，嘴上说着“再不去他们要以为我被谋杀了”，实际上是去忙着做新片。柯克也不会死缠烂打地追上去问，只是会在宿舍客厅留灯到很晚，把暖气开足，最好还能煮一小锅泡面。

网友都是金鱼脑，在一个月后校园论文匿名版很快被“震惊！门卫大叔的地下女友竟是电影系系花”之流占领，早已没人去专门下载苏鲁的GV再上传。当事人听到吉姆说这些时只是讽刺地说：“怕不是下不起，穷。”

而吉姆还是认真买了pornhub会员，兢兢业业给苏鲁的每部新片写长评，即使自己床上就有现场版。

“圣诞节假期我要回家，回爱荷华，你……”柯克推着箱子走到苏鲁房间外问到，客厅里的塑料圣诞树点上了三色彩灯，顶尖上摆着一颗别出心裁的星星——是苏鲁用披萨外卖的盒子折的。

“留在宿舍，预习下学期的课程，还有公司年会。”苏鲁盘腿坐在柯克的台式电脑前面，面目狰狞地叼着一根甘草糖，双手飞快敲键盘好像正在谋杀案板上的活鱼，当然，他只是在打○望先锋。

“好吧……那我先走了，圣诞节快乐！”

“节日快乐，我会想念你的屁股。”苏鲁头也不回地说。

“你真的不想和我一起走吗？”

苏鲁敲键盘的手停了一下，瞬间被对方爆头，屏幕上刷出几十条来自队友的臭骂。他登出游戏，扭过头慢慢地说：“我想我可以请一个假。”

END


End file.
